The Legend of Spyro: Elemental Awakening Fire
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: Spyro goes on a quest to find out who he is. When he finds out that he is the dragon of legend, his world turns upside down and as quest begins and spyro rises to his destiny and awakens his elemental powers and fights the forces of the shadow dragons


Prologue sleeping legend

High above the stormy skies of dragon realms dragons are in epic dog fight in the sky one of the dragons is dark red with evil in his eyes and darkness in his soul name drago the dragon he's chasing is the grandmaster of fire his name is ignitis big red and on the run

The dark red shoots fireballs but can't ht ignitis then he says " you can't dodge me forever old man"

Ignitis smiles and responds " I maybe old but I have much more skill in battle then you watch and learn" ignitis charges his flames and shoots a big fire ball right at drago and he goes down then curses ignitis while he was falling

Ignitis breaths a sigh of relief and says " okay now to find you a safe to hide for eleven years here's good place " ignitis puts down the purple egg and a note and then flies away

An hour later two dragonflies fly to there nest one was pink female her name is starlet the other one is a blue male his is flash

Flash then noticed the big purple egg and says "what's this doing here hey there's note"

Starlet looks her husband and says " well why don't read what it says please"

Flash looks back and responds " okay"

Flash begins to read "dear anyone who finds this egg please take care of until 11 years

Starlet then says " well looks like we have 2 kids "

Flash responds " well that's just great"

10 years later in twilight swamp

In a dragonfly nest a sleeping purple creature we all know sleeps the day away his name is spyro

Starlet shouts "Spyro time to wake up your party is soon"

Spyro opens his eyes and says "oh goody well what do I do with all the excitement" he said sarcastically

Flash flies near him and says "why don't you hang out with sparx and get out of the house for awhile"

Spyro with a exasperated look on his face and says "ok dad come on sparx"

Sparx with the same look " oh do I have to go with him"

Flash says with an angry look on his face ' just go now

Deep in the swamp

Sparx says "lets play tag and your it bro"

Spyro with a depressed look on his face and says "why is it do I it every time

Sparx says with a smile because I'm so much faster than you spyro"

Spyro responds " oh that's right now I see why it ok fine let's get this over with I have a party to get to"

Sparx rolls his eyes and says " bring it fat boy"

Spyro yells "I'm not fat I'm just bigger then you"

Sparx rolls his eyes and says " well why don't prove it"

Spyro jumps after sparx but he get's away

Two hours later

Sparx shouts " can even catch me "

Spyro yells "your so toast when I do"

Sparx smiles and says " either put up or shut up

Sparx flies through some vines

Spyro eyes widen and says hey we can't go in there

Sparx rolls his and says " like you really care what mom and dad say about this "

Spyro looked back and said " your right I don't care " spyro breaks the vines with his horns

Ten minutes later

Sparx looks back at spyro and says "getting tried are we now bro"

Spyro looks at sparx and says " yes because I've been chasing you for 2 hours"

Three shadowy figures appear out of nowhere and grab sparx

Sparx struggling to get free shouts " spyro help me "

Spyro eyes widen as the three make there escape spyro gives chase

And catches up with them

One the apes looks at spyro and says "attack the dragon"

Spyro looked back as two of the apes tried jump him but bump in to each other then spyro feeds them a beating

The last grabbed sparx and says get back or I'll hurt your friend

Spyro started to get angry and started to heat up as flames formed around and he said "let him go" then fire comes out of his mouth and burns his enemy to death

Sparx looked at spyro with a smile and says "spyro you can breath fire that's awesome"

Spyro looks back and says " that's come with being a dragon "

Sparx looks at spyro and says " you're a dragon that's cool"

Spyro gives his body a once over

Back at Spyro's house

Flash looks at spyro and says surprise happy birthday the both of you

Starlet looked at spyro and ordered him " spyro get cleaned up look filthy"

Spyro looked back and then says " yes mom"

Five minutes later

Spyro finished getting cleaned up spyro started to remember how he felt different when he was young it twisted him up because that feeling was real

Spyro started to sing untitled from simple plan

Three minutes later

Maria and Kelly fly up to spyro and say " hey birthday boy how's it going"

Spyro then frowns s and says " terrible I just found out something about myself I'm different "

Maria smiles and says well "know shit look at me and kelly were both different we are twins but we don't look exactly the same do we "

Spyro looked them and smiled and then says "thanks girls"

Outside the house

Sparx all alone then says to himself " why dose spyro get all the fun huh that's unfair"

Then out of nowhere a girl dragonfly as blue as sky flies up to sparx and says "hey handsome I missed you where have you been "

Sparx looks an awe and says" hey sapphire I didn't think you'd make it to the party"

Sapphire looks at sparx lovingly " and says and not get chance to be my with my boyfriend

Sparx looked confused and says " me thanks sapphire " then they get closer and kiss passionately

An hour later the party ends on a a happy note for some but not spyro

He was going to get some answers

Spyro puts a serious look on his face and says ' mom dad I know the truth I'm a dragon I found out today ho and breath fire why didn't you tell me

Flash looks at starlet and say well that answers that question and the other we didn't know you were dragon and we didn't know how to tell all we know was to give this map and tell you to go to warfang when you turned eleven you leave first thing in the morning tomorrow okay"

Spyro looked at flash and then says "okay"

Late that night spyro tries to breath fire but it comes out of his butt instead of his mouth and burned down ten trees in the process spyro looks at the trees and says " excuse me "

In warfang at the dragon academy in ignitis's office

Volteer looks at the window with awe and says "dragon statue glows red"

Ignitis eyes widen and then he says " dragon of legend has awakened I will go and wait for him at the southern gate you and the others will stay here and guard the temple"

Volteer nods yes then ignitis leaves out the skylight

in the next chapter spyro and sparx begin there journey to war fang

Where all answers lay join us in the next chapter one the quest awakens


End file.
